


Teens and Attitudes

by Lahey14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl go on a quick run in search of supplies and food for Alexandria. Carl is upset that he's not aloud to go with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teens and Attitudes

It was a sunny day in Alexandria. The group was huddled in a circle, talking about the jobs for the day. 

"Maggie, you and Glenn are on watch."  
"Ok" Replied Glenn and Maggie in unison, as they were handed guns.  
"Michonne, I want you patrolling around, make sure everyone is okay."  
"Daryl, you and me will be going on a run, I want to go search that barn near here."  
"I'll go get everything ready. " replied Daryl as he walked away.  
Rick assigned a couple of more jobs to other people then dismissed them all.  
"Hey dad, can I go with you and Daryl?"  
Rick thought about it for a minute before say, "No, I need you here to help Carol with Judith and to help Michonne or anyone else who need help with anything. "  
"But dad, please I'm old enough to go on runs now. I want to help support our community." Carl replied in a whiny tone.  
"You can help the community by staying here and helping out."  
"That's not fair, it's a quick run I should be able to go. " Carl's voice started rising.  
"I said NO, now don't ask again, and get in the house." Rick spoke with a calm, but stern and warning tone.  
Carl rolled his eyes before looking at Rick and replieing,  
"No"  
"Excuse me, what do you mean by no? "  
"I mean NO I'm not going in the house and I'm coming with you!"  
"Have you forgotten who your talking to, now get in the house before I decide to have a "talk" with you about that adittude." Rick's voice got louder and louder as he spoke.  
Carl looked around and saw that many people were looking at them. He was embarrassed, so he rolled his eyes and walked down the path that led to their house, kicking every rock and stick that stood in his way.  
Rick watched as his son made his way home, before walking towards Michonne, who was helping Daryl load the car for their run. 

"Hey Michonne, can you do me a favor? "  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?"  
"Can you keep an eye on Carl?"  
"You know I always do. "  
"Yeah I know, I just mean, can you try to get him to control his attitude and behave for you and Carol."  
"Yeah, I'll do it."  
"Thank you"  
Rick got in the drivers seat and started the car, Daryl was already in the car waiting for them to leave.  
Eugene opened the gate to let them through then shut it. 

Carol was in the middle of preparing lunch with Judith in one arm, when she heard someone stomping up the porch stairs and slamming the door shut. 

"Woah there, what did that door do to you? "  
Carl just rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to his room. Carol let it go, she thought Carl would need some alone time to calm down before she went to find out what was wrong.  
30 minutes later Michonne walked in the house, looking tired. 

"Hey" called Carol  
"Hey, what you making?" Asked Michonne making her way to the kitchen.  
"Grilled cheese sandwiched, are you hungry? "  
"Starving, that looks so good"  
"They should be done in 5 more minutes, can you go tell Carl that lunch is ready? "

Michonne made her way upstairs. When she got to Carl's room she knocked then opened the door. 

"I didn't say you could come in."  
"To bad, I'm already in. Now come on lunch is ready. "  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Well its a good thing I didn't ask if you were hungry, right. Now come on."

Carl put his comic book down and got up from is desk. He shoved Michonne with his shoulder as he made his way by her. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"This is your last warning, stop disrespecting the adults, and drop the attitude before i drop it for you. Your dad raised you better than this. Apologize. "

The anger in Carl rose, but he pushed it down and said  
"I'm sorry. "  
"For what?"  
"For bumping you with my shoulder. "  
Michonne nodded her approval before guiding Carl out of his room. She loved the kid as if he was her own. She hated getting all parental and mean on him, but she told Rick she would make him stop his attitude. To be honest, she was getting tired of it too.  
When they got to the kitchen, Carl let himself fall down on a chair. Carol handed him a sandwich then handed one to Michonne, which she accepted happily.  
They ate in silence for a while before Carl got up and announced that he was going on a walk. 

"Ok, but be back before dinner." Called Carol as Carl just walked out the house. 

"Do you want me to take Judith from you or do you want me to do the dishes? "  
"I'll do the dishes." Said Carol as she handed Judith to Michonne. 

Michonne put Judith in her stroller and decided to go on a walk as well, she wanted to make sure everyone was still okay, and to keep an eye on Carl.

Carl made is way too the far end of the wall. It was about the time that the guards were switching, so he took advantage of this moment to jump the wall while no one was looking. 

"Hey Michonne" Called out Maggie  
"Hey, what can I do for you? "  
"Well, its Glenn's turn to stand and guard, but he's not here yet. Can you stand and watch while I go find him"  
"Sure. " Michonne made her way up to the watch post.  
"Thank you" Maggie picked Judith out of her stroller "I'll watch Judith while I look for Glenn."  
"Ok"

As Michonne looked around she saw something running through the bushes. She quickly looked through the binocular to see what it was, and immediately recognized the red and black flannel shirt, that Carl had on,  
Running through the forest until is dissappeared out of sight. 

"I'm going to kill him. " thought Michonne  
"I'm here for my shift, sorry I'm late. " Michonne turned around to see Maggie and Glenn at the bottom of the post.  
"It's, OK. Maggie can you watch Judith for little longer, there's something I have to do?"  
"Yeah, I can watch her. "

Michonne quickly jumped off the wall and ran in the direction that Carl had gone. After running for 10 minutes Michonne caught up to Carl. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
Carl spun around quickly, with his knife out in front of him, when his brain finally processed that it was Michonne and no one dangerous, he lowered his knife.  
Michonne quickly graved Carl by his upper arm, spun him around and landed 15 quick and hard smacks to his back side. 

"Come on!"  
Michonne dragged Carl back to Alexandria, never letting go of his arm. When they got back, Glenn helped them get in, he looked at them in confusion and curiosity the whole time.  
Michonne started dragged Carl back to the house. As they were walking down the street everyone just looked at them in curiosity, wondering why Michonne was dragging Carl and why did she look mad. This made Carl feel embarrassed. So he began to fight and try to pull himself free. His struggling just caused Michonne to turn him around and land 10 more smacks on him. Carl stopped struggling and kept his head down for the rest of the way home, he didn't want to see the people's faces and he didn't want them to see the tears falling from is eyes.  
When they finally got to the house Michonne took them to the living room and sat Carl down on the couch while she stood in front of him. 

"Explain yourself, NOW!"  
Carl didn't say anything just kept looking down.  
"Ok, that's fine, we'll just skip the talking and get right to the point."

Michonne sat on the other side of the couch and took Carl's wrist as she guided him on her lap. She then pulled his pants down to his ankles. Carl appreciated that she let him keep his boxers, but he knew they would not give him any protection.

Michonne began spanking Carl while she lectured him. "All day you've had this attitude. I'm tired of it. You have been disrespectful to me and your father, and now your sneeking in to the forest alone. What if you got hurt."  
Michonne made her way down to Carl's sensitive sitting spot. At this point Carl was sobbing on Michonne lap, just wanting this to be over. Michonne watched as his back side went from pale pink to hot pink to fire red.

"I'm sorry, Michonne, I'm really sorry, just please stop."  
"We're almost done."  
Michonne landed 20 more smacks down before telling Carl to get up and bend over the back of the couch. This made Carl cry even harder.

"No, please Michonne, I'm sorry."  
"I know you are sweetheart. I'm just going to give you 10 with the belt, 2 for the attitude, 3 for the disrespect, and 5 for going into the forest alone. It'll be quick."

Carl bend over the couch. Michonne rubbed his back encouragingly before beginning the 10 last smacks.

Smack  
Smack  
Smack  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. "  
Smack  
Smack  
Smack  
"Owwwwww"  
Smack, smack, smack, smack

Michonne pulled Carl pants up for him and pulled him in to a tight hug. Carl sobbed in to her shoulder repeating, sorry, over and over again. Michonne ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the head as she moved then towards the couch, where they could be more comfortable. Carl's sobs soon turned in to sniffles.

"I promise not to tell your dad that you went into the forest by yourself."  
"Really, thank you"  
"But I still have to tell him how you behave today."  
"Ok" Carl let out a yawn.

Michonne held Carl in her arms until he fell asleep. She then stretched him out on the couch and placed a blanket, that they had for Judith, on him. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair one more time before walking to the kitchen, where Carlo was making dinner. 

"Need some help? "  
"I would love some help. "

A few moments later Rick and Daryl walked through the front door. 

"What's wrong with Carl?" Rick asked in a concerned voice as he walked pass his sleeping son. The only time Carl takes naps is when he's not feeling good or he's sick. 

"I'll tell you later, he had a long day. "


End file.
